chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
Legend * Italics: Jian Chen does not witness the event * Timeline: The event is not narrated in a linear fashion, but it's included for completeness and to keep linearity of the plot. Timeline?: Best estimate * (Information): Not an event, but the revelation of an important piece of information. * Plothole?: The vigency of the described event in the development of the story is questionable. Plot. Part 1 Plot. Part 2 * Inviting the Heavenly Enchantress to the marriage * Talking the Heavenly Enchantress into reconciliation with her father, Hao Wu * Zaar Caiyun is awakened by the Heavenly Enchantress * Kai Ya takes revenge for the Kalor Tribe * Marriage in Flame City ** Meeting Kai Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers *** Friction between Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers *** Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers break through to Saint Emperor *** Jian Chen is recognized as the best friend of Kai Ya * Breakthrough (Way of the Sword): Sword Origin, Middle Accomplishment * Defending against the third attack party of the World of Forsaken Saints ** Repelling Elder Xiong Zhong ** (Information: Spirit Immortal Clan) ** Summoning the army of revived Saints ** Ouyang Yangweng trapped by the Immortal Artifact stolen from the World of Forsaken Saints ** Changyang Mingyue fights Cheng Jingyun *** Changyang Mingyue acquires knowledge of various abilities: Snow Goddess Domain *** Changyang Mingyue conflicted regarding her identity ** Attrition battle against Xiong Zhong ** Yang Lie, Feng Xiaotian and Guihai Yidao are knocked out ** Xiu Houston enters the fray with his Blood Servant (Origin Realm) *** Elder Zhang engages Xiu Houston over the Empyrean Demon Arts ** The Winged Tiger God enters the fray (Origin Realm) ** The Sea Goddess is overpowered by a trio of Receival experts: Custodian Xi Yang, et al. *** The [[Sea Goddess]' body is destroyed] ** ''Custodian'''' Xi Yang kidnaps Kai Ya to force her into serving him willy-nilly'' *** ''Custodian'''' Xi Yang heavily injures Kai Ya's Primordial Spirit'' *** ''Custodian'''' Xi Yang enters Kai Ya's Sea of Consciousness with a sliver of his Primordial Spirit'' *** ''Custodian'''' Xi Yang is repelled by the mysterious presence in Kai Ya's Sea of Consciousness'' *** ''Custodian'''' Xi Yang is obliterated together with the surrounding lands'' *** ''Custodian'''' Xi Yang's Primordial Spirit is absorbed into Kai Ya's'' *** The Tian Yuan Realm Seal trembles under the stare of Kai Ya *** Kai Ya falls into comma ** ''Protector Shui'''' performs Divination on the source of the changes in the Tian Yuan Realm Seal'' ** [[Ouyang Yangweng] is freed by the Spiritking back in the World of Forsaken Saints] ** Ouyang Yangweng overturns the tides of the battle *** Ouyang Yangweng injures Changyang Mingyue *** Ouyang Yangweng evades Tie Ta *** Ouyang Yangweng slices Xiao Jin *** Jian Chen and Xiao Bai engage Ouyang Yangweng **** Jian Chen and Xiao Bai are overpowered ** The army of revived saints is annihilated ** [[Changyang Zu Xiao], and the Saint Kings of the Qing Branch and Yuan Branch fall] ** The [[Hall Master|Hall Masters] of the Serpent God Hall and Heaven's Spirit Hall fall] ** The [[Saint King|Saint Kings] of the Turtle Clan fall all except one] *** [[Tai Dou] dies] ** Using the Dual Swords Combination *** The experts from the World of Forsaken Saints retreat in fright *** Failure of the Dual Swords Combination **** The [[Azulet Dual Swords] are affected by fissures] ** Tian Jian finishes refining Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall immobilizes the Saint Emperors of the World of Forsaken Saints ** The Tian Yuan Realm enter Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall to support it ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall immobilizes the Receival experts of the World of Forsaken Saints ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall is sieged by the World of Forsaken Saints ** Jian Chen reenters the fray ** Killing Elder Zhang ** Ouyang Yangwen prevents Jian Chen from killing Cheng Jingyun ** Tie Ta reenters the fray ** Cheng Jingyun retreats to the World of Forsaken Saints ** Tie Ta kills several Receival experts of the World of Forsaken Saints ** The World of Forsaken Saints' troops withdraw ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall blocks the passage to the World of Forsaken Saints * Catching up with Xiu Houston and Xiao Bai ** Xiao Bai transforms into human form ** (Information: Ancestral Dragon) * Tian Jian hands over the last piece of Beast Fur * Handing over Mortality Energy Fruits to replenish Origin Realm experts * The Heavenly Enchantress worries about Hao Wu * Yang Lie, Feng Xiaotian and Guihai Yidao enter Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall * [[Tie Ta] prepares to unseal Aergyns' body] * The 18 pieces of [[Beast Fur] unify into a scroll] * Rescuing Kai Ya ** Providing first aid therapy to Kai Ya ** Moving Kai Ya to Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall * Rebuilding the body of the Sea Goddess * Hao Yue's plans ** Hao Yue rejects interfering in the War against the World of Forsaken Saints *** (Information: Status of the Spirit Immortal Clan) *** (Information: Imminent destruction of the Tian Yuan Realm Seal) ** Jian Chen accepts Hao Yue's request of assistance in reaching the Saints' World ** Jian Chen rejects abandoning the War against the World of Forsaken Saints * The Spiritking attacks Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall, making it tremble ** Jian Chen stabilizes Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall * Changyang Mingyue looks for Protector Shui's strengthening advice * The Heavenly Enchantress considers to Dual-Cultivate with the Yinyang Saint Rock * Protector Shui suffers a heavy backlash in her Divination * Protector Shui leads the Arctic Ice Goddess Hall back to the Saints' World ** Changyang Mingyue is carried to the Saints' World ** The Tian Yuan Realm Seal is released * Sheng Yu captures Kaiser and Lankyros in their escape to the Saints' World * Kaiser and Lankyros are executed in the Beast God Hall * The Heavenly Enchantress agree to Dual-Cultivate with the Yinyang Saint Rock * Yang Lie, Feng Xiaotian and Guihai Yidao break through to the Origin Realm * The Heavenly Enchantress agree to Dual-Cultivate with the Yinyang Saint Rock * (Information: Rui Jin, Hei Yu and Hong Lian are still Great Perfection Saint Kings) * Leaving Cultivation resources for Rui Jin, Hei Yu and Hong Lian outside the Dragon Necropolis * Jian Chen and the Heavenly Enchantress start Dual-Cultivating * The Spiritking, Ouyang Yangwen and Xiong Zhong enter Secluded Cultivation * World: Breaking through to Saint Ruler becomes easier * Younger Generation of the Changyang Clan Arc ** ''Changyang Ba'''' consults Bi Yuntian regarding the Patriarch post'' *** ''Changyang Ke'''' is chosen as the next Patriarch of the Changyang Clan'' ** Breakthrough (Heavenly Enchantress): Returnance ** Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 6th Layer - Saint Emperor 9th Heavenly Layer ** (Information: Changyang Ke's family, Xie Yan and Changyang Xu) ** The Young Master of Three Saints Island attends the designation of Changyang Ke *** Shangguan Aojian scolds Changyang Xu as his "Elder Brother" *** The Changyang Clan becomes Shangguan Aojian's host ** Shangguan Aojian searches for information about Jian Chen's past: Hua Yun Sect * Breakthrough (Tie Ta): Origin Realm * The experts in Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall study the Beast Fur Scroll returned by Tie Ta ** (Information: Identity of Mo Tianyun and the Ancient Winged Tiger God) ** (Information: Origin of the Sea Goddess) * Breakthrough (Xiong Zhong): Returnance, Peak * Breakthrough (Ouyang Yangwen): Reciprocity * Breakthrough (Way of the Sword): Sword Origin, Major Achievement ** Breakthrough (Primordial Spirit): Reciprocity, Late * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 7th Layer (Partial Achievement) - Returnance ** Paving the way to Partial Achievement through the Way of the Sword *** Comprehension of the Mysteries of the World removed * Breakthrough (Heavenly Enchantress): Reciprocity * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 8th Layer - Reciprocity * The World of Forsaken Saints breaks the blockade to the Tian Yuan Continent * Counterattack with the Heavenly Enchantress against the World of Forsaken Saints ** Resisting the God Beheader Formation ** Looting the God Beheader Formation ** Killing Ouyang Yangwen ** Fighting the Spiritking in the Outer Space *** Clash between the Great Luo Sword and the Broken Sword Style *** Collapse of the Moon *** (Information: Identity of the Spiritking) ** Negotiating with the Spiritking * World's Great Calamity Arc ** Truce with the World of Forsaken Saints ** Returning the God Beheader Formation for the World of Forsaken Saints to set ** Fighting the Evil Spirit *** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the awakened Primordial Godsilk *** Refining the Primordial Godsilk *** The Evil Spirit shatters the Primordial Godsilk Armor ** Jian Chen recovers the Primordial Godsilk ** The Evil Spirit breaks through the God Beheader Formation ** The Evil Spirit starts absorbing the Vitality of the Tian Yuan Continent ** Pursuing the Evil Spirit *** The A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers perform the Immortal Execution Sword Formation *** The Evil Spirit attempts to devour the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers **** The Sword Qi of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt merges with the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers ***** Breakthrough (A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si): Origin Realm **** The A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers perform the Nirvanic Sword Formation **** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the Spiritking and the God Beheader Formation ** Failing to injure the Evil Spirit through Martial Soul Force ** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the Primordial Godsilk and the Anatta Tower *** The Evil Spirit escapes trouble by merging with its reserve energy ** Supporting the Primordial Godsilk with the Vitality of the whole Tian Yuan Realm *** ''Hao Yue'''' and Audriana despair and prepare to flee to the Saints' World'' *** (Information: Bloodline strength of the Spirit Immortal Clan) ** Supporting the Primordial Godsilk with the Bloodline strength of the Spirit Immortal Clan ** Audriana lends her strength to gain one day of time ** Meritorious service of the Spirit Immortal Clan *** Mang Duofu inspires the World of Forsaken Saints to support the Primordial Godsilk through self-sacrifice *** Gong Ximing self-sacrifices to support the Primordial Godsilk and to redeem the World of Forsaken Saints **** Jian Chen promises Gong Ximing a place in the Tian Yuan Continent for the people from the World of Forsaken Saints *** Ouyang Yangwen's Returnance Elder and 7 Custodians self-sacrifice to support the Primordial Godsilk ** Exterminating the Evil Spirit remnants ** Collaborating with the Spiritking and Audriana to destroy the Evil Strength remnants * Cultivation: Refining the Evil Strength remnants Category:Browse Category:Plot